


It Feels Like A Tear In My Heart

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, crankgameplays-fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But It'll Be Okay, Ethan calls Tyler Bubby and Ty, Ethan is sad throughout this, Fluff, Handholding, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark needs to get his shit together, Rated t for some cussing just to be safe, Sadness, Tyler calls Ethan Bubba and Bub, Tyler is a good bro, and Tyler gets mad at Mark, he's quite sad in this, it's a brain child okay?, lots of handholding, protective!tyler, sad!ethan, tbh I don't really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: "It hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so much, bubby?" Ethan got out between sobs, his face buried in Tyler's chest. Tyler sighed and wrapped his arm around Ethan, using his free hand to run through Ethan's hair."You love him, Bubba. It's natural for you to feel like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bubba & Bub=Ethan  
> Bubby= Tyler
> 
> I love the idea of Tyler being really protective of Ethan. Some songs I listened to while writing this are Can You Hold Me, This Town, In This Shirt, and To Build A Home. Amy is very understanding in this. Please go easy on me as this is the first fanfic I've ever written for Ethan and Mark or any youtuber in general.

"I'm thinking of asking Amy to marry me." Mark told Ethan and Tyler, a huge smile on his face. Ethan felt his heart sink. Mark looked at over at Ethan and his smile fell when he saw Ethan's express. "What's the matter, Ethan? Aren't you happy for me?"

Ethan quickly pulled a fake smile onto his face. "Of course I am. Congrats man!" Ethan managed to get the words out, but he felt his control slipping and he needed to get out of the situation fast. "Listen, I've got to go call my dad." Ethan stuttered out, barely making it to his room before the tears started falling. He shut the door before crumpling to the floor. 

That's how Tyler found him a few minutes later. Curled up in a ball with his fist pressed to his mouth to quiet the sobs slipping from his lips. 

"Oh Ethan." Tyler murmured, bending down to scoop Ethan up and carried him over to the bed. He sat against the head board and set Ethan down between his legs, letting Ethan curl up and cling to his shirt. 

"It hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so much, bubby?" Ethan got out between sobs, his face buried in Tyler's chest. Tyler sighed and wrapped his arm around Ethan, using his free hand to run through Ethan's hair. 

"You love him, Bubba. It's natural for you to feel like this. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but you need to tell Mark, Bub. I know you don't want to, but this is killing you on the inside."

"I will never tell Mark. All he would do is reject me. Who would want an ugly blue boy when they could have the perfect person? I'm nothing, Ty. I was nothing before Mark. I wasn't popular, so why would he ever want someone like me?" Ethan said, tears still steadily streaming down his face. 

Tyler pushed Ethan back enough to look at him in the eye before speaking. "You're wrong Ethan. You are a fantastic human being who brings light to every room he walks into." 

"I'm not telling him." Ethan grumbled before burying his head back into Tyler's chest.

Tyler sighed and resumed his petting. "Okay."

They sat like that for a few hours until Ethan eventually cried himself to sleep. Tyler gently lowered him onto the bed and snuck out of the room. He ran into Mark in the hallway.

"Hey Tyler, what were you doing in Ethan's room?" 

"Um I...uh you see...um" Tyler looked frantically between the door and Mark before sighing in defeat. "There's something I need to tell you Mark." 

+

"So you're saying that Ethan's in love with me?" Mark questioned. 

"Yes but you can't say anything to him. He doesn't know that I've told you. He didn't give me permission to tell you anything." Tyler said.

"Then why did you tell me?!" Mark rushed out the words, a bit of hysteria mixed with them, stepping up into Tyler's personal space. 

"Because I'm your friend too, but it's killing him to hide it from you. Because you decided to tell him that you want to propose to Amy. Because I just spent that last three hours with a sobbing Ethan on my chest. That's why!" Tyler hissed out at Mark between clenched teeth, shoving him in the chest. 

Mark looked like he was about to respond when they heard shuffling feet and a soft voice.

"Bubby?" Ethan called.

"In the kitchen, Bub." Tyler hollered back to him. 

Ethan rounded the corner and came face to face with Mark. "Oh hi Mark." 

"Hey Ethan." Mark said with a small frown etched into his face. 

Before Ethan could question the look Tyler clapped his hands together and announced that he was making dinner. "Ethan, why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch while I make dinner." Ethan nodded and went back to his room to look at his movie collection. Tyler turned back to Mark with a hard glare. "Go take Chica for her walk while I make dinner." Mark gulped and nodded, practically running from the kitchen. Tyler sighed, it was going to be a long night.

+

"Ethan! Come get your plate. I made your favorite!" Tyler called to Ethan and smiled as he came into the room, but his smile quickly dropped when he saw the fresh tear tracks on Ethan's face. Tyler handed Ethan his plate and gently nudged him in the direction of the living room. 

+

The movie credits were rolling and Ethan was asleep on Tyler's lap. "Oh my sweet boy. I don't know how to help you with this one." Tyler spoke gently to Ethan. He heard the screen door snap shut and knew Mark was back. Mark came into the room and Tyler quickly shushed him before he could speak. Mark looked down at the sleeping Ethan before looking back to Tyler.

"I can take him to his room." He whispered to Tyler. Tyler looked hesitantly down at Ethan before nodding. Mark gently took Ethan from Tyler's arms and started walking down the hall to Ethan's room. Ethan semi woke up just as Mark was pushing the door to the room open with his foot.

"Tyler?" 

"No it's Mark." Ethan tensed a bit before relaxing and laying his head on Mark's chest. Mark felt his heart clench, but thought nothing of it. He continued the journey into Ethan's room and laid him on the bed. "Good night, Ethan." Mark said, brushing some of Ethan's hair out of his face. He turned to leave and was almost out the door when a voice spoke up from behind him. 

"Night Mark. Love you." Mark's heart clenched again, but when he turned around Ethan was fast asleep. 

+

Mark thought everything would go back to normal in the next few weeks, but boy was he wrong. Every time he went to touch Ethan, he always found a way to pull back from him. He wouldn't stand next to Mark anymore and 9 times out of 10 he was either clinging to Tyler or to Katherine making sure there was no room to sit next to him on the couch. Mark couldn't take it anymore. Every time Ethan dodged his touch it felt like he was stabbing a sword through him. Mark was at his wits end when the final blow came. 

"Hey Mark, I'm going to take Ethan home for a few weeks if that's okay with you." Tyler casually mentioned one day. 

Mark's heart sank at the thought of Ethan being gone for a few weeks. "Why do you need to take him? Can't he go by himself?" 

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I just want to make sure Ethan can have the time off." Tyler spoke, voice hard. 

"Yeah sure I guess."

"Good and Mark, make sure that if you're still proposing to Amy that you do it while we're gone. He doesn't need to see that or hear about it." With that Tyler turned around and marched down the hall to tell Ethan the good news.

+

Tyler and Ethan left three days ago and Mark was a wreck. Physically he was fine, he laughed and joked around like normal, but he couldn't sleep and the few times he managed to get more than a few hours his dreams were filled with a certain blue haired boy. "What the hell is happening to me?" Mark said softly to himself. He wasn't the only one to notice. Amy was becoming increasingly worried about her boyfriend. 

"Mark, hon, are you okay?" She asked one day and Mark's resolve crumbled.

"No." 

"What's the matter? What is eating at you?" 

Mark looked down and shook his head. "You're going to hate me." He mumbled and kept his gaze firmly on the ground.

"I could never hate you." Amy spoke gently. Putting her hand under Mark's chin and lifting his face to met hers. "Please tell me."

Mark gulped and cast his eyes downwards. "I think I'm in love with Ethan."

And oh okay Amy didn't think that that was going to come out of his mouth. Although it wasn't entirely unexpected either. The two always had a certain bond. "It's okay, Mark." She told him.

"But I love you too." He said, lifting his gaze to met hers. 

"Just not in the way that you love him." Mark nodded. Amy put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "It's okay Mark. Truly it is. I just want you to be happy and I've known for a few weeks now that something was off about our relationship, I just didn't expect this to be it. It does make sense now why you looked like a kicked puppy every time he would pull away from your touch."

Marked sucked in a breath when she said that and Amy stroked his cheek. "Please don't be ashamed of your feelings for him. I know you never meant to hurt me. Life doesn't always play out the way we want it to. I hope everything works out for you two." She leaned up and kissed Mark's cheek. 

"You truly are amazing, Amy. I really wish we had worked out, but you're going to make someone very happy someday." Mark gave her a hug and the two parted with mutual respect and love. 

+

"Hey, Ty. What do you think Mark is doing right now?" Ethan asked as he walked along the shoreline. The shine light illuminating his features perfectly. Tyler snapped a quick photo without Ethan noticing.

"I don't know, Bub. Let's send him a picture of how much fun we're having." Ethan nodded and continued on his walk. Tyler searched through his phone and found the perfect picture. It was of Ethan hugging him, but his eyes were shut tight and his head was thrown back in a laugh.  
Tyler captioned it Isn't he wonderful? And sent it to Mark.

+

Mark's phone dinged with a new message and when he opened it jealousy spread through him like an ugly black cloud. 

Isn't he wonderful? Glared up at him underneath the beautiful picture of Ethan wrapped up in Tyler's arms. He quickly hit the call button next to Tyler's name.

"Hey!"

"Don't you fucking touch him like that, Tyler." Mark heard Tyler tell Ethan that he would right back and it felt like eternity until his voice came through the line again.

+

"Jealous now are we?" Tyler questioned the second he was out of earshot of Ethan. He could practically feel Mark's anger through the phone. 

"I'm fucking pissed is what I am. You take him to Maine just to seduce him? Really Tyler?" Mark growled out. 

"First, ew no. That boy is like a brother to me. Second, even if I did, which I didn't, why would it matter to you? You've got a fiancée to worry about." 

"I don't have a fiancée. Amy and I broke up." 

"Really? Why's that?" Tyler questioned.

"I think you know why."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it." 

"I'm in love with Ethan." 

Tyler sighed and shook his head at the two idiots he calls his best friends. "Then you need to tell him that Mark. Before he convinces himself to move on."

"I know and I will. When are you two coming back?" 

"On the 8th." 

"Holy crap Tyler! That's a week and a half away. Can't you cut the trip short?"

"No. Ethan needs this. Besides it'll give you time to work out what you want to say to him. Now I've got to go. I'll tell Ethan you said hi." With that Tyler hung up the phone and walked back to Ethan.

"Who was that Bubby?"

"It was just Mark wanting to know when we were coming back." 

"Oh, he probably needs help editing." Ethan frowned thinking that the only reason Mark would call would be because of work. 

"Yeah maybe, but we're on vacation. Mark can figure out his own problems. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." Tyler threw his arm around Ethan's shoulders and guided him back to the car.

+

The 8th could not come fast enough for Mark. The entire time all he had been able to think about was Ethan and his beautiful smile and blue hair. So when the day finally came and they arrived back home it was like Mark was able to breathe for the first time in weeks. 

Mark greeted them at the door. Quickly patting Tyler on the back before pulling Ethan into a hug. "I missed you." He murmured into Ethan's ear, making the blue haired boy blush. "Can we talk?" Mark asked and Ethan allowed himself to be pulled into the back room. 

"Listen Mark if this-" Ethan started, but Mark quickly shushed him. 

"No Ethan. Let me talk first. I've realized a lot in these past few months and I know now what a horrible mistake I made. When you and Tyler left it made a horrible dark feeling twist in my gut and only when Tyler sent me the picture of you two did I understand that it was jealousy that I was feeling. I wanted to be there with you. I wanted you to spend your time with me and not him. I realized how truly gone on you I am. Once i figured all this out I broke things off with Amy. She was surprisingly understanding. All that aside I want to ask you if you'd like to be my boyfriend? If you'll have me of course." Mark finished his rant and looked up at Ethan. He didn't expect to find the hard look in Ethan's eyes. 

"Did Tyler say something to you? Are you pranking me right now? It's not nice to mess with someone's feelings like this." Ethan said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Tyler did say something to me, but it was months ago. I would never prank you with something like this. I genuinely have feelings for you. I love you, Ethan. How can you not see that?" 

"I don't know? Maybe because I am ugly and untalented? Maybe because you literally had the most perfect person in the world? Maybe because Tyler put the idea is your head and now you feel like it's your responsibility to do something about it?" The bitter tone to Ethan's voice shocked Mark.

"Ethan no! I actually love you. I would have come to that conclusion with or without Tyler. Please believe me when I say this to you. I. Love. You. You are amazing and super talented. How could I not love you?" Mark said as he held Ethan's gaze. Ethan stared right back at him, searching for something and he must have found it because he smiled and pulled Mark into a kiss. 

And my God what a kiss it was. Mark didn't think that chapped lips would be so nice, but it was 100% Ethan and Mark wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Yes I would very much like to be your boyfriend." Ethan said when he pulled away from the kiss. Laughing a little when Mark chased his lips. 

"Wait what?" Mark asked still dazed from the kiss and Ethan just laughed again before pulling him into another kiss. 

"We should go out there and thank Tyler."  
Ethan mumbled as Mark kissed down his neck. Mark groaned, but pulled away anyway and grabbed Ethan's hand. 

"I suppose you're right. Let's go."

\+ 

They found Tyler on the couch cuddling with Chica. Tyler took one look at the intertwined hands and grinned. 

"Are you happy, Bub?" 

Ethan looked over at Mark and grinned.

"Very. Thank you, Bubby." 

"You're welcome, Ethan. You too, Mark. You guys can either join me in watching this show or you can retire to the bedroom. Dinner will be ready at seven." Tyler said and turned back to the show he was watching.

"I think I want to sit with him for awhile." Ethan murmured to Mark and pulled away to go sit next to Tyler and Chica. Mark sighed, but went and sat down next to Ethan, throwing his arm around him and pulling Ethan to lean on his shoulder. Mark looked down at Ethan. One hand holding Tyler's and his head leaning on Mark's shoulder. A blissful smile on his face as they watched the TV. Mark tilted Ethan's head up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before Ethan turned his head back to the TV. 

"I love you." Mark whispered into Ethan's ear. Ethan turned to face him and pecked his lips real quick. 

"I love you, too. Now watch the show because it's my favorite episode."

Mark sighed and settled in for the long haul with his beautiful boy. He'd watch whatever Ethan wanted if it meant getting to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
